


Unattended Matters

by Eliante



Series: Fifty Fades of Solas [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Smut, Teasing, The Fade, Touch-Starved Solas, can they ever do it in bed?, dom!lavellan, dom!solas, extended love-making, touch-starved Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliante/pseuds/Eliante
Summary: Solas is looking for a certain book on Tevinter history. Lavellan becomes increasingly frustrated with his focus on personal projects but manages to turn things around.Explicit. Contains no Trespasser spoilers.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Fifty Fades of Solas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927960
Kudos: 14





	Unattended Matters

The elven mage’s hands were running along the spines of the academic literature that was neatly organized in the archive’s shelves. Stopping at a chosen piece in the row, he read the title silently, lips barely moving, then when judgement fell, moved onto the next book and the practice was repeated, inspecting each piece that piqued his interest in the same manner.  
Skyhold had several archives on the lower levels, set in windowless rooms that displayed old books stacked up on wooden boards which reached up to the ceiling, and Solas was working his way through all of them. Usually no one came down here, in fact it was so rare for someone to come for the ancient titles that the room was not naturally lit. Whenever it happened that someone took a visit, they had to make the effort to light the lamps first; only then the books could be browsed through. 

It was a place of utter silence and complete knowledge, or at least that was the idealized impression. It could not be said that the archive was chaotic, but it had titles missing here and there that gave it a look of arbitrary disobedience to the laws of order. One could tell when a book had been taken out and not brought back for a while, most spaces had gathered dust, some were even covered in cobwebs that acted as close to invisible links to the still remaining books. Other gaps showed no traces of anything, nothing but vast empty spaces, hollow; leaving one to wonder whose hands had caused the recent void.

It was Lavellan’s soft fingers wrapping around the edge of the creaky door that brought Solas’ mind back to the present and made him turn around.  
“Ah, Inquisitor” he greeted somewhat cheerfully once their gazes met but immediately returned his attention to the books. “I was hoping you would find me at some point.”  
Lavellan’s eyebrows raised at the statement.  
“Is that true?” she asked in genuine curiosity, “Because it seems you have been perfecting your practice of hiding from me.”

If the elven woman had not known any better, she would have suspected that he had been running from her on purpose the whole week.  
First he had taken another trip to the Arbor Wilds, then when he had returned after a few days and she came to greet him, he had given her the sweetest and most reassuring smile - only to disappear into the labyrinth of the stronghold’s many quiet corners, studying, in complete solitude, the item he had managed to recover.  
As much as she enjoyed to be apart because she loved to miss him - she loved to know that something was missing in her life and that this something would come back to her - eventually she craved his warmth, his arms around her, and the longing gnawed at her when it became too strong. It started to become ridiculous to Lavellan, the way she had casually tried to bump into him in the dining hall, or in his place of study, only to feel his hands on her arms for a second, to have him catch her in the embrace. But each time he had merely apologized politely at the inconsiderately taken steps that led to the collision and smiled at her in that familiar reassuring and loving way, then once more returned to his designated studies unaffectedly.

“That was truly not my intention, Inquisitor.” he reaffirmed with his eyes still on the lined-up literature, double-checking the titles while continuing to speak, “I was rather wondering if you had seen a particular book I was looking for. I have been through the archives all day.”  
“And you’ve found nothing?” she asked plainly.  
“My despair must be filling the air of this room.” he concluded while Lavellan walked up to stand beside him.  
_Despair_ , she thought snidely. No, he had no right to talk of despair.  
“I wouldn’t know.” she spoke in a tone so ironically carefree that it brought the mage’s inquisitive gaze on her.  
“You would not--?” He frowned and stopped abruptly in his voiced thought, tilting his head as if remembering something. “Please do not mind me, I must look for something on the upper levels.”  
Within a split second, the elven man turned and aimed for the door that Lavellan had entered through but was stopped in his tracks by the sound of her voice.

“It’s not here.”  
The clarity of the quickly spoken words made Solas turn around to her. With a deep, open gaze that required no questions to be raised vocally he watched her attentively.  
“It’s not in the archives. I know where the book is.” she continued. His gaze did not let go of her as he stood in awe. With slow steps he walked back until he stood in front of her in intimidating silence.  
“You know which book I am talking about?” he asked in disbelief, he had not yet revealed the title after all. In a dominant manner a hand came to brush past her hair, taking a scarcely soft hold of her skull. It was out of curiosity, some sort of power play, Lavellan could tell that much, and he would accept nothing but the truth.

“I overheard you talking to Dorian about Tevinter history books.” she confessed.  
“And you asked him what book I was looking for.” he concluded and was met by a hesitant nod. A gentle chuckle left the mage’s lips and his hand brushed past her hair to her neck, down its curve to her shoulder. “Why not tell me about this earlier?”  
Lavellan’s gaze was averted but Solas was patient. It was the intimidating silence that brought her gaze back to him, she had lost that game again.  
“You have been so distant lately. I had no chance to even talk to you.”

Another long silent break passed between them. Solas studied her and the expression on his face began to soften. Lavellan did not miss the chance - however random it was, it was a real chance - her hands settled on his chest and she leaned in for a kiss. Oh, the touch of these soft lips finally; it was healing every scar, every trace of neglect. To her surprise he allowed it, he closed his eyes and leaned in but as his hands were about to rest on her waist, the fingers suddenly clenched to fists and he instead grasped her shoulders, pulling her away.  
“No. Not now. This distracts me from my task.” he explained.  
“Don’t say that.” she started softly, “Don’t say it like I am just a distraction.”  
“That is not how I meant it.” He shook his head for emphasis. “I have to find the book. You will have to tell me where it is.”  
“Will I?” Lavellan teased, eyebrows raised. “Why is that book so important?”  
“It is valuable to me. I will tell you everything in due time.”  
“ _In due time, in due time_. It feels like that’s all I am ever getting from you.” she said impatiently, contemplating how to make him understand her feelings. “Do you have any idea of what you are doing to me?”

Solas remained composed, waited for her to speak again. It was not an answer in words that followed - it was the mage’s hand that was taken by her and led past the seam of her clothing - and though her act was met with resistance, it was short-lived, a slight pull back that lost its motivation as he looked from her waist back into her clear eyes. The fingers ran past the clothes, past the single layer of fabric with no sign of undergarments beneath; and the realization was enough to send the slightest flush of red upon his cheeks.  
The mage bit his lip hard at the immediate touch of her skin, her body hair, then the sweet wetness, all threatening to ruin him. His fingers between her legs, he held the position without sinking into her; it was only his teeth that sank so deep into his lip that they were about to leave a mark. In turn her expression remained calm.

At last Solas’ gaze was averted, in shame his head lowered while his hand lingered, but was eventually withdrawn.  
“You must excuse me, but I have to finish what I started. I will tend to you when I have time.”  
Lavellan’s face showed signs of disappointment, then a sense of shock when he turned around.  
“Tend to me?” she asked with a hint of hysteria. “Solas! Don’t--” interrupting herself, she seized his arm before he could leave, “You can’t do this to me _again_.”

A frustrated sigh was heard from him, then his head tilted, swayed to the side in a smooth manner, framing the inner debate - the surrender, the denial. Lavellan felt her grip loosening on its own in her acceptance of loss, but as soon as she softened, he turned around and pushed her against the shelf behind them, several books collapsing into the void at the impact. She could not fathom what had happened in the past few moments, she could only feel his fingers passing her belly again impatiently, tracing their way back to the same warm wet spot. This time two fingers slid inside her, earning him a reluctant sigh from her.

“Have to finish what you started?” she asked with a grin but was only replied to by Solas’ resettling against her, his unoccupied arm leaning against the shelf next to her head. Just as his body came pressing against hers, his lips followed, but stopped at a distance - all in vain, as she overcame it immediately. Greedily she kissed him, the arms loosely resting around his waist coming to pull him in. He sighed into the initiation and as their lips parted almost simultaneously, Solas risked to devour her when his mouth dominantly sought to cover hers, but eventually settled for her lower lip caught between his teeth.  
The unwrapped desire sent a shiver down Lavellan’s spine, made her fingers run deep into his shirt in their search for something to hold onto, drowning in the fabric like he was drowning in her. She pulled away from the kiss for a sharp gasp as his fingers penetrated her deeply, causing her breath to hitch.

“You are to blame if I am unable to focus later, Lavellan.” he warned as his lips brushed against her jawline and neck. Lavellan nodded calmly while one of her hands sank from his abs down to his hardened length, taking a hold of him with a tight grip.  
“I am taking full responsibility.” she replied, letting her hand rub the erection that felt so pleasant in her hand. A muted moan followed from his side and he withdrew his touch.  
His hands on her hips ordered her to turn around and she obeyed without protest, her fingers holding onto the edge of one of the shelf’s boards. Swiftly the mage approached her from behind, opening the closure of her pants while his groin moved against her, the hard cock finding its way between her buttocks through the thin clothes easily. Lavellan moaned at the touch, replied to it by rubbing her behind against him, not knowing the effect of her doing until Solas’ hands abruptly broke off their act, resting idly on her hips. Pressing himself against her clothed ass, his head sank to her shoulder, marking the defeat of his strength of will by the mere touch of their clothed cores.

“What are you doing to me” he whispered weakly, his cock throbbing hard against her. The elven woman slowly looked over to him and a smirk appeared on her lips at the sight. Her hands ran past his and finished what he started - opening the buttons and pulling down the breeches - then took one of his hands to lead it back to her entrance.  
“Tell me how it feels.” she demanded as soon as his digits became covered in her womanly fluids.  
“Divine” he responded at once, swallowing hard. It took him a moment to break out of the overwhelmed state, but his eyes soon opened and he followed suit in getting rid of the fabric still between the heat of her bodies, then slowly settled at her entrance.  
“Fuck m-- Ahh--yes” she ordered but gasped as Solas leaned back and entered her. His hardness was met with a certain resistance that made them both breathe in heavily and sigh in relief once he had pushed inside deep enough.

“Oh” Solas moaned quietly, “I am losing my mind.”  
“Please do”, she begged quietly, “Please lose your mind. It can’t always be just me.”  
With her wetness welcoming him, he could do nothing but moan as he reached deeper inside her.  
“Oh Ellana” he sighed and let his fingers longingly caress her waist and chest, undoing the hooks of her blouse in a haste, violently pulling the fabric apart so that both hands could cup her bare breasts. His thrusts hardened, and her hips pushed against him in lust, making their play so animalistic and primitive that in a sobered state they would have been embarrassed about it. But not in the heat of the moment, here and now it was raw desire, sweaty skin and their bodies moving in complete autonomy. 

His hands started to squeeze her breasts with a stronger grip and simultaneously ran past her hardened nipples in a teasing manner. As Solas’ breath became restless, his hands moved equally restlessly back to her hips. He let his hand slap her ass hard, holding onto it with a squeeze, making her tense and moan, but eventually led his fingers to rest at the side of her hips, pulling her in for more erratic thrusts. She arched her back, trying to feel him deeper that way, trying to make him feel all of her too, and held her breath involuntarily until she could feel the thrusts hitting her deep enough. 

Each time he pushed against her, she was pressed harder against the shelf, and desperate sounds started to leak from her throat as she could barely hold herself against the surface. For a lack of better options, she shoved the books off the segment she was clinging to, letting them fall to the ground to be able to let her forearms rest on the cleared wooden board.  
Solas startled as he heard the books drop, opened his eyes to see what had happened but was then greeted with Lavellan’s unsettled state, the winding of her upper body, the whimpering when he thrusted into her which resulted only in him hardening further.

“I cannot take it much longer” he warned, his thrusts becoming increasingly uncontrolled.  
“No” she protested and looked over to him with a concerned expression, “Don’t come. Hold it for me.”  
Solas breathed heavily, his head tilted as if he was about to deny her request, as if he was about to shake his head, but he instead paused until a sudden change of pace marked the new rhythm to slow and steady, hard pounding. One hand pulled in Lavellan’s arm and crossed it at her back, holding it in place by the wrist.  
Biting her lip she tried to keep composure in her restricted state that aroused her immensely, her free arm still in the nook of the shelf, its muscles tensing at every hard thrust that pushed her against the wooden surface. She moaned every time she felt him moving deep inside her, hummed at the sweetness of the so longed for encounter. But she could only take it for so long until it became too intense, until he hit too deep and made her slowly slip in her posture.

“I can’t-- hold it like this” she spoke hastily.  
“Oh, _you_ can’t hold it?” he asked with irony in his tone, gently chuckling while she freed herself of his grasp on her wrist.  
“Let go of me” she demanded softly and he complied, pulling away. In a quick motion she turned around and got rid of her boots and breeches, and once her attention was on her companion again, she laid her hands on his chest and in a matter of seconds he found himself led to sit right at where the piles of books had landed on the floor. Solas complied again, shoving the books aside to sit between them, his eyes always following her in her doing. Facing him she settled on his lap, his erection remaining between them. In expectation the mage’s hands settled on her hips carefully, and when Lavellan’s hips started to push against him, they both sighed at their bodies meeting. 

Intuitively Solas’ hands pulled her in, making her sense the desire that had built inside him. Her hands found the shelf board behind him and wrapped around it, her arms settled left and right of his head, pushing the books aside where her grip found space. Once comfortable she raised her hips, and when she was about to lower them, Solas already held himself in place for her.

Entering her once more - the tight wet grasp engulfing his length - he threw his head back and it gently hit the stacked books behind him. A deep hum passed his lips as he looked up to her and saw her holding onto the shelf’s board, moving on top of him like it was a punishment, like she wanted nothing but to drive him insane. Her shape cast large shadows onto him, the arms that stretched out to the wooden surface behind him let barely any light through, so that all that he saw was her, and the light that was peeking through behind her head. Robbed of his dominance and left in the dark, Solas could only watch her control how and what amount of both, light and darkness, came through to him. He sighed time and again, squirmed, pushed his back against the shelf at how hard she was riding him, and though his hands were on her hips, his grip was light and let her decide over pace and vigorousness.

“Ellana” he pleaded, “You are asking for too much. You want _too much_.”  
A sense of desperation could be heard in his words and as he was running out of solid arguments, at last his hands sank to her behind to take a strong hold of her, but she remained unmoved.  
“This is not a discussion. Hold it” she spoke with hitching breath and closed her eyes again, focusing on her movements. Her hands held hard onto the wooden board right above his head, and she lowered her body with a deeper impact. The intensity became agonizing for Solas; his eyes closed and sharp breaths passed his lips until he frowned and lowered his head to lean onto her chest.

The sudden change of spirit confused the elven woman, but just as she lowered her hands to his shoulders, she felt the urge to wrap her arms around him as he started to thrust into her without restraint. Hard thrusts made her whimper and unable to move as she felt herself being torn apart by the strongly swollen hard cock. His hands helped to move her by the grasp on her ass so that he was moving her whole body with his hands and thrusts.

“Solas” she cried, her voice becoming weak at the relentless pounding into her, and with it, her body tensed but her insides became soft, welcoming him with every new thrust. Closing her eyes, she let her indulgent femininity take over as her face nuzzled against the side of his, lips brushing past his ear.  
“Don’t come inside me” she requested, her voice devoid of all roughness from before, melting in his arms as he was about to melt inside of her.  
In response he looked up to her with an almost pained expression, but a second later was back to the violent thrusts, making her cry out with no rest. One of his hands changed its position, running past her smooth stomach and laying in the space between her thigh and hips, his thumb reaching to touch her hardened clit. It was just the right spot at the right time, and paired with a few more thrusts Lavellan was left moaning and clinging to her lover hard as she reached a climax so violently washing over her that it shook her to the bone and made her whole body tremble.  
“Solas” she sighed, cheeks flushed from repeatedly calling out his name in a theatrical manner. The feeling of shame vanished as she noticed his reassuring hands holding her, one hand running over the back, the other over her thigh, soothing the trembling that slowly ebbed off.

“You didn’t come inside.” she realized, almost surprised.  
“Of course not. I would never want to hurt you.” he spoke in a soft tone, his hand pulling her in by the neck for a gentle kiss. She savoured it, savoured every affection he finally gave her. Her hands on his shoulder ran over his arms and chest lovingly as she moved her lips against his.  
When Lavellan pulled back, Solas instantly leaned in, following her lips and body in reminiscence of the touch that he was denied. She smiled at him, lifted her hips so that his hardened cock was between their bodies again. Sitting back onto his lap, she teased him with her hips rubbing against him, grinning. In response he grabbed her arms and pulled her in for another kiss, this time with more urge. Her lips parted and she slid inside him, felt his desire in the push of the wet tongue against hers. 

While her hips still moved, her hand came between them, wrapping around his length. But as soon as she started stroking him, Solas broke off the kiss in deep groaning, one hand running back to her skull and taking a strong, controlled hold of her hair as he came into her hand.  
In surprise Lavellan gasped at how her bare stomach and breasts became covered in the remains of his lust, and he started to wind beneath her in the sensations, hands both finding her thighs to sink into as the desire that had been held back for too long slowly left his body. 

Her caring hand lingered on his jaw, her thumb caressed his cheek gently while the other hand gave his length a few more gentle strokes for him to ride out the orgasm, then she wrapped her arms both back around him, holding him intimately. His face buried into the curve of her neck, Solas sighed in relief and weakly put his arms around her. Lavellan’s hand grazed over his head softly and she placed a loving kiss to his temple. In silence they sat in the close embrace until their breathing stabilized.

As Lavellan leaned back, she chuckled at what was left of Solas’ lust on her body and on his shirt. Her hand traced the wet spots on his chest, luckily they were barely visible, most of it was on her, but the damage was done. The mage met her gaze as it came off the shirt and chuckled equally at the situation.  
“You truly know how to make a mess.” Solas finally commented.  
“Me? It was all you. Well, besides the books...” she admitted laughing, more out of happiness than amusement.  
“I have not started making a mess of you yet.” he insisted and let a hand brush a strand out of her face.  
“You haven’t? I’m listening. What would you do to me?” A smirk adorned her lips when she dared him, but his eyebrows raised and he shook his head immediately.  
“No, I will not push my luck. It would only scare you at this point.” he explained while the idea of disturbing and humiliating practices found its way into Lavellan’s thoughts, given that he seemed unable to even consider the option of telling her.  
“Try me?” she pushed nevertheless.  
“Far too dangerous. One day I will.” he reassured her.  
“I thought you like playing with fire?”  
“Not if it can be avoided.” he answered.  
“Alright.” She shrugged and accepted his boundary, then lifted herself up and by her outstretched hand helped him up as well.

When both were back on their feet, the mage was the first to become fully dressed and kneel down to pick up the books from the ground, setting them back into their previous space. The elven woman came to the mage’s side after she finished dressing and helped. Eventually the back of her hand reached his when the last pieces of remaining literature were put back into the segment, and she let the back of her fingers brush against his hand before she withdrew the touch. Solas observed the deliberate but accidental act, then his gaze studied her as he waited for what was about to follow.

“Why did you say it like that? _I would never want to hurt you_ ?” she asked, the arrangement of those words still grazing her mind.  
“How else am I supposed to say it?” he wondered. Lavellan tilted her head slightly at him, the answer being obvious to her.  
“ _I would never hurt you_ ”  
He straightened and stood while considering her words, and she followed suit.  
“No, that is not possible. Lovers hurt each other. They must be vulnerable to become intimate, and they must be able to forgive.” he explained.  
Lavellan smiled again when she thought about his words.  
“I guess you are right. I will have to forgive when the time comes.” she commented with a chuckle, then continued innocently with a different thought, “Will you accompany me to my quarters?”  
“I will have to refuse, my personal studies need my attention. Another time perhaps?” he suggested with a squeeze of her hand.  
“Oh? What a pity. Because the book is waiting for you there.”  
Solas blinked at her, slowly letting go of her hand. Visibly disturbed, his lips parted but it took him a while to speak.

“You took it” he concluded in shock and stared at her as if he could not believe his own deductive reasoning. “You took it... because you knew I was looking for it?”  
Lavellan shrugged in a playful manner.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about. Is it so unlikely that I wanted to read about ancient Tevinter history?” she said, grinning as she half-heartedly tried to cover up her lie. Did anyone ever want to read about ancient Tevinter history?  
“Not unbelievable. Yet I cannot believe it.” Solas answered.  
“Stop reading me like an open book” Lavellan demanded laughingly, then put out the lights in the room and led him out of the archive by his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this to death. And like Solas, I was really torn about whether I should let Lavellan have her peace or not.
> 
> Thought about giving this a second chapter but currently unsure about that.


End file.
